narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Indra (Kais)
Indra (...) also know as the Uchiha Clan Ancestor is the elder son of the Sage of the Six Paths. Kaname has stated that he is alive and well within the high levels of Takamagahara. Background He inherited the Sage's "eyes" — his powerful chakra and spiritual energy. He believed that force and strength were the key to peace. When the Sage was on his deathbed, he selected the younger brother to carry on his dream of establishing peace throughout the ninja world. The older brother, angry and jealous that his father had not chosen him, fought his younger sibling to claim what he felt was rightfully his. The elder brother's descendants, who would become the Uchiha clan, would continue this fight with the younger brother's descendants, the Senju clan. Personality He believed that force and strength were the ultimate key to peace, and though he loved his father greatly, he challenged his dying will to let his younger brother carry on his will. Appearance He appears to be wearing a type of robe, and his eyebrows seemed to be clipped short, a sign of nobility in ancient Japan. He had long black hair with two locks wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face and his eyes were turned up at the corners, with markings under them. While similar at first glance to the Rinnegan, the ancestor's eyes did not have the same ripple-like pattern of concentric circles. Instead, his dōjutsu had a more spiral-like pattern originating from the pupil. He also had clearly defined sclerae unlike the Rinnegan which has concentric circles covering the entire eye. Abilities Chakra Prowess Physical Prowess Not much is known about his abilities other that the possess great speed and strength. And was able to easily track down and defeat Kaname Soga, during their first encounter. Yuraigan As the first user of the Yuraigan he is stated as being its most powerful user. Being able to use all the abilities the origins equally. As well as possess five different jutsu from the them. Though the uses the Yuraigan, he gain the title God of the Origins (神由来,Kami no Yurai). Quotes * (To Kaname) "True, I allowed my anger to get the best of me. Now that I look at the pain it has caused, I feel ashamed". * (After defeating kaname) "Your eyes were born from mine, and now I will purge you of their hatred". Trivia * The older brother was born with the "eyes" of the Sage of the Six Paths. It is believed that his "eyes" either laid the foundation for or mutated into the other two major dōjutsu in the ninja world: the Byakugan and the Sharingan. * His deep seated hatred of his brother because of his father's decision transcended down throughout his lineage and became known as the "Curse of Hatred". * Like his father, he wielded a sword in battle. His choice of weapon could represent his lust for power while his brother's choice of a shakujō could symbolise his desire for love and peace.